History is good for you
by aprun
Summary: Brotherly advice shows how Binns really was good for something besides an owl and newt.


History is good for you

"Fred, George. Are you awake?" Ron said timidly. The twins rubbed their eyes at the same time and rolled over towards the sound of the voice. It was two weeks into Ron's first year and well past midnight. "Wha's wron' Ron" Fred said sleepily. "I can't get to sleep," Ron looked at his feet. Ron felt ashamed at the thought of feeling so lonely. He had rarely been away from home, and when he had he was surrounded by his huge family. Sleeping in his own, spacious bed was a bit initimidating and worse since the other boys slept soundly. Harry (Ron had trouble referring to him as Harry rather than the boy-who-lived) had a huge grin on his face everynight though Ron couldn't figure that out. Even Neville seemed to sleep pleasantly every night. Though while he stared at the top of the poster bed he could hear mumbles of "Grams, no more kisses" or "Auntie Enid, not the meringue!" Dean and Seamus just slept, but slept without any distruptions. At least that's what Ron could tell from their loud snores. So as he stood before his older brothers' beds, Ron hoped that they wouldn't mock him. "Homesickness, isn't it Ron," George said. The twins were fully awake now. "Don't worry, we felt the same way. We went to Charlie and Bill. They set us right," Fred said again. George cleared his throat as if he were an important businessman. "We present to you...a lecture given by our resident History of Magic teacher!" The twins got out of bed and presented to Ron a wizard radio. "We tape his classes every once in a while and listen to them at night," Fred started. "It's guarenteed to send you to dream land in minutes" George continued. "More like seconds," Fred resumed. "But don't tell anyone else, it's a Weasley secret alright," George finished. Ron awkardly took the radio and went back to his dormitory. Both twins yawned. "Back to sleep," Fred said as he scratched his back. They tucked themselves into bed and took out another radio. "This one on the 1676 battle of--" George couldn't continue as Fred had already put on the radio. They snored soundly in their beds.

Ron returned to bed. He wasn't sure if this was another joke by his prankster brothers, but decided to give it a try. He turned it on and Professor Binns's voice droned out. "The 6th Goblin Rebellion was during the Dark Ages which contributed to the maddening riots caused by wayward muggles," The voice continued on, but going unheard as the loud snores of a certain Weasley was emiited.

Meanwhile in the Dungeons below, a blonde Malfoy stared at the top of his poster bed feeling lonely and scared. "daddy," Draco Malfoy whimpered behind his covers, but was sure to muffle it so that they weren't heard by his fellow roommates.

The next morning Ron woke up happily with a good night's sleep. "Wake up Harry," Ron said as he shook Harry asleep. "Mmm...M' wake Aunt Petunia" Harry mumbled. "I'm not your aunt Harry!" Ron squealed out indignantly. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry Ron. But I had the weirdest dreams of goblins and Binns with a torch and pitchfork,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short...yes, stupid...maybe, Snape good-looking...HELL NO! Anyway, I came up with the idea one day and just had to write it no matter how short it is. Review me, and burn me if necessary. I don't need anything unrelated to the chapter like a continual chant of f-words in my review box thank you very much. Hey, even flames are good. I mean, have you ever noticed how pretty they are? So what if my doctors say I'm a pyromaniac, I just happen to appreciate the beauty of fire, it brightens up anything! You should have seen them on my house...

P.S-PLEASE Review. I would say R&R if I knew what it meant.  
P.P.S- That thing from Neville is from the first book, the chapter called the Sorting Hat. And kisses from _his_ Grams must be a living nightmare.

P.P.P.S-If you don't know what this message is for, then read on...WILL YOU PLEASE JUST REVIEW!

P.P.P.P.S-Sorry, forgot this the first time.

Disclaimer-Harry Potter and all that it is affiliated with does not belong to me, but rather J.K Rowling. Though I hope to someday be rich enough to buy the rights from her...


End file.
